This invention relates generally to fireplace accessories and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fireplace damper release mechanism for automatically closing a fireplace damper.
Heretofore there have been a number of different types of thermostatic controls mounted in fireplaces for opening and closing the fireplace damper. These devices have been complex in design and have not been located in a fireplace to best sense fireplace temperature condition.